from innocent to guilty
by thoravanilla
Summary: okay so this is a crossover of house of night percy jackson gallagher girls and kane chronicles the girls are vampired and the boys all left them for a different reason. this happened 200 years ago but evryone is immortal so enjoy! and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a story that includes ... the Kane chronicles, house of night, Percy Jackson (duh), and Gallagher girls. So enjoy BTW there vampires...**

Annabeth's POV.

I was sitting on the couch chillin with my uh well my pack I guess you could call it. Let me explain I am a vampire. Yes I know its weird but after Percy joined the knights of chaos I was a wreck. Nyx was so kind as to take me under her wing.

me and my girls all have stories for instance Cammie Morgan was a spy. But then her boyfriend zach goode cheated on her with this chick named Tina Walters.

Zoey redbird was already a vampire but her boyfriend stark became Neferet's little minion.

Sadie kane felt cheated that she couldn't be with Anubis (don't ask me) and left.

Yes were a weird crew that come from different angles but eh we love each other to death. Speaking of death were ot really alive meaning we don't have to breath if we don't want to.

We can travel at the speed of light and our fangs glow in the dark if we will them to.

We also each get one special power.

Mine is reading people's minds.

Cammie's is camouflage. Zoey has the element thing going on.

Finally Sadie has the power to blow things up with her mind. Cool right.

Oh by the way it has been 300 years since the second titan war. Were immortal

Zoey cammie and I were just chilling on the couch waiting for Sadie to come back from getting her hair done. We all had our hair done black and Sadie is getting blood red streaks. Blood yum.

As were waiting we were thinking about where we wanted to go hunting.

"How about Virginia" suggested Zoey.

"Nah" cammie said

"Yeah " I agreed "there are too many country people" .

They nodded their heads.

"When is Sadie getting back" zoey whined.

Right after she said that a punk style looking girl walked in stomping her combat boots.

"Im back" she said in a sing song voice.

"No duh" replied Cammie sarcastically

"what took so long" complained zoey. Man she was really whiney today I thought.

"Relax guys" I said calming them down. It worked thankfully.

"Where should we go hunting"

I thought. Then I snapped my fingers.

"I got it" I yelled

"well spit it out" yelled Sadie. I glared at her ans she backed down.

"Ladies" I paused as the leaned their heads closer "were going to New York".

They cheered and went to get dressed.

Little did I know what trouble lied ahead.

**How was that guys I rreally like this so give me your opinion! flames accepted!3**

**Mood of the day: crazy O_o...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter two you better like it! jk !enjoy!**

When we got to New York after about 5 seconds of our super speed **(a/n hehe)**. We were walking around New York spread out searching for the right victim.

We have to drink healthy blood so we sometimes were lucky enough to get a jogger or something but its rare. I mean it is 1:30 at night but hey its New York you never know.

I saw a shadow walk into a dark alley.

Curious I followed. As I was walking down the alley I tried to use my heart sensor to try and pick up a heartbeat. I couldn't find one. I shrugged and continued down the path. Little did I know someone was right behind me.

Cammie's POV

After we split up I decided to go to a café called _AVA'S_. It seemed comfortable so I went in. I looked for anyone tasty when I saw a guy about my age flirting with every girl he saw.

He had black hair but I couldn't see his face.

Thinking he would do I tailed him. This is when my spy training paid off.

As I trailed behind him I realized he had walked into an alleyway.

I found this peculiar but didn't think anything of it so I continued on into the alleyway.

However not thinking of something is a number one don't when you're a vampire.

I messed up big.

Zoey's POV.

When the girls and I split up I went into the book store. I thought I could use this to attract a nerdy guy or worker or something.

Flirting and seducing is how vampires lure their prey into the trap. It works nicely.

After scanning the crowd for anyone I decided to just read a book. I picked a random one off the shelf and did the thing that the girls and I always do. Read it no matter what.

When I saw the title I regretted my decision immediately.

It read "vampires 101". I sighed it was going to be a long book.

After about ten minutes I finished the thing.

How long was it? Only 635 pages. See since we have that sonar vision I can read like 12 pages at once.

I looked around and found a guy who looked good enough to eat. Ha ha no pun intended.

He was hot though and I could only see the back of him. He had sandy blonde hair and from what I could see an incredible hot body. No Zoey I scolded myself don't think like that! I sighed and was about to approach him. At the last minute he ran out of the store and down an alley. Confused I followed him.

Big mistake.

Sadie's POV

I automatically started looking for prey. All I could find were some ugly hoboes** (a/n no offense to hoboes) **after searching for thirty minutes I decided to call the girls. None of them answered. I sighed thinking that they must be eating err drinking right now. When I saw someone rush into an alley called shadow lane. Hmm I followed and realized too late It could've been the worst mistake ever.

Here it is! read and review well obviously you read so review! mood: playful =P


End file.
